Eternally Blessed
by Lavantis
Summary: (~In Progress~) ***chapter 9 uploaded*** Cloud has started a new life with Tifa, but a child appearing out of nowhere changes his situation and invites the possibility of reversing past events...
1. The Child

Chapter 1: The Child

Promise, though not lacking in residents or business, possessed an eerie silence on this comfortable autumn morning.  True, it was a new town, but it was acclaimed as being the "New Midgar" with its bustling neighbor Kalm not even a fifteen-minute drive away.  In addition, dedicated civil service workers customarily roamed the streets of Promise, directed by not only caring officials but also the town's founders.  Still, the 23rd of September was unusually placid.

As Cloud Strife walked leisurely down the sidewalk, he uneasily noticed the lack of commotion that was ordinarily present.  After a moment, he shrugged his qualms hurriedly away and continued at his regular pace as though nothing was amiss.  But inside, Cloud was not in the least bit reassured.  

Of course, Cloud reasoned, it was a Monday at an hour when most people would already be engaged at work.  At this notion, he quickly reproached himself.  After all, HE should be working.  When Cloud lingered on this unpleasant train of thought, he reminded himself, as he had again and again, that he had not been to work since August 15th, four days before his 25th birthday.  Relentlessly, Cloud had mulled over the unfortunate circumstances leading to his injury from the time of its occurrence. As a result, no one could lift his despair, including his wonderful wife, Tifa.  

So here he was, depressed and agitated. Naturally, Barret was increasingly optimistic that Cloud would be back on the job in a few short weeks, but Cloud still shook his head in dismay. His ribs, although frustrating, he knew would heal.  On the other hand, Cloud didn't know if he would ever sleep a full night again.  As it happened, ever since Aeris's death, his nights had rarely included dreams, and they remained that way, but now it was becoming worse.  When he closed his eyes he saw and felt nothing.  He allowed Tifa to think that his undesire for sleep was due to his injury, but actually he had lost all feeling when he slept and was finding it harder to wake from each slumber with every passing day.  It was as if he wasn't alive at all, succumbing to the numbness of death every night…..

These troubles, with the added realization that he couldn't be sure that he would be able to wake up the next morning, was bottled up inside of Cloud like a time bomb.  Of course, he didn't want to worry Tifa, or for that matter, any of his friends.  He had decided to deal with this on his own, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult and tiresome.

Not to mention, Tifa had recently been expressing a want for a baby of her own.  Cloud saw how she crooned and smiled at Shera and Cid's little girl, Lark.  He wanted more than anything else to give Tifa her every wish…. But in the case of a child, Cloud remained aloof.  What if these sleeping problems were just early symptoms before his death, which would leave Tifa to care for a baby alone?  Worse yet, what if his Jenova cells were passed on to the baby itself?  Cloud dealt with his problems without regret, but he could not inflict these same troubles on a helpless child.

With all his apprehensions, Cloud had sunk into a low. No one could help him.  He began to feel as if he was all alone, estranging himself from his co-workers and even close friends.  He just didn't have the strength to keep fighting a battle that was hopeless.  He couldn't even dream of a better future for Tifa and himself.

Cloud roughly ran a hand through his hair.  What he was thinking was defeat, and he loved Tifa too much to just give up.  He sighed deeply and pushed all thoughts except that of his immediate task from his mind.  He had plenty of time to worry later.  Right now, he was striding under the yellow autumn sun that hung low in the cloudless blue sky. The trees around him rustled in the breeze with an occasional brightly colored leaf drifting to the ground.  

Without even gracing the ongoing traffic with a glance, for all this morning the cars had been few and far between, Cloud stepped casually into the street.  Before even going two paces from the curb a small wail jolted Cloud to a stop.  He spun on his heels to meet an out reached little hand.

"Mommy doesn' let mee 'ross the 'treet by my own," Skylar announced firmly, still holding out his hand for Cloud's.

Cloud looked at the little boy in disbelief.  There aren't any cars!  Cloud sighed, finally giving Sky his hand while he tugged the little boy across the desolate street.  If it was one thing he had learned from all the times he's been signed up by Tifa to watch Skylar was the kid was stubborn…. rooted in a one-way tunnel, in fact.  In addition, this morning Cloud had nonchalantly allowed Sky to eat ice cream for breakfast.  Of course, the kid got sick and Tifa had reprimanded Cloud for his neglect.  In Cloud's mind, this was just another reason for them not to have kids. Obviously, Tifa felt he could learn….

Cloud veered off the sidewalk, heading through a gate on a worn dirt path.  He walked aimlessly under the colorful fall trees, shaking off the little hand that attempted to restrain his every once and a while.  He spotted Yuffie again as she bounded from leaf to fallen leaf, looking for ones of a distinct color or design.  She had been prompted to come along with Skylar and himself to the park and had quickly taken advantage of the opportunity.  After all, winter was right around the corner.  

Cloud glanced at his side as Yuffie gleefully called for Sky to join her in the hunt.  Skylar, though interested in Yuffie's urgings, happily skipped along side the brooding Cloud.  It was just as well, in Cloud's view.  In any case, the park was now in sight and he didn't really feel like trying to find or watch Sky as the kid ran around in the huge tree-spotted field.  A contained area always served as a blessing when caring for Skylar.

"Sl-iiiiiii-duh!!!!" Skylar yelped as he ran wildly from Cloud into the playground.  He grasped the first rung of the slide tightly and with a heavy, pushed his tiny body upward.  As he reached the top and plopped himself down, Skylar wavered feverously at Cloud, who seated himself on the shady wooden bench with folded arms. 

Yuffie dropped down with a huff beside Cloud.

"Sky sure is sweet… thank gawd he's nothing like Cid," she commented lightly while returning the child's gesture.  Then, Yuffie proceeded to piling up all the red, yellow, orange, and spotted leaves she had collected and placing them delicately into her small backpack.

Cloud glanced at Yuffie without interest and allowed her further chatter, mostly centered around herself, to slip by him unheard.  It wasn't as if anything she said mattered… It was all twisted to her point of view, which Cloud knew was one-sided.  Cloud rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the slide.  It, of course, was deserted.

Cloud raised himself slowly, interrupting Yuffie's story of how a rude storeowner had accused her of stealing a pocketknife she had owned all her life.

"Where's Sky?" Cloud questioned while scanning the area thoroughly and then taking a few steps toward the slide.

Yuffie shrugged before leaping to her feet and craning her neck to see around the different park equipment.

"SKYLAR!!" Yuffie bluntly yelled as Cloud disappeared into the playground. "SKY HIGHWIND!!"

Cloud, remaining calm, walked cautiously through the area, looking for the kid.  At that moment, he stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear bits and pieces of a conversation in which Cloud knew the four-year-old was apart of.  Keenly following the voices, Cloud discovered the missing boy near the swings.

"Uncle C-oud!" Skylar smiled innocently.

Cloud lingered motionlessly as he stared at Sky in dismay.  The kid didn't even realize why he had come to find him.  Cloud saw Yuffie catch a glimpse of them and with a sigh disappear in the direction of the bench.  Now, Cloud was left along with Sky…. and a girl?

Until now, Cloud hadn't even noticed the skinny little girl swaying quietly on the swing by Skylar.  She had wide green eyes and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She gently brushed her shoulder-length brown hair from her face, tucking it carefully behind her ear, and looked at Cloud with apprehension. Her hand trembled and she lowered her head under Cloud's expressionless stare.

"This is Alyssssa, Uncle C-oud. She's my fwend," interrupted Sky proudly.

Alyssa's eyes remained downcast as Sky spouted apparently all the information he had learned of his "new friend" to Cloud without hesitation. Cloud stood and listened.

"Who's watching you?" Cloud asked finally in a thoughtful voice. He hadn't seen anyone around and suspected Alyssa might be all alone..

The little girl shook her head, "I'm all by myself."

Cloud nodded. 

"You can stay wit us!" Sky offered gleefully, shining two pleading eyes at Cloud.

Alyssa's eyes widened hopefully. "Can I?"

Cloud rubbed the side of his face with worry.  Alyssa was obviously around seven-years-old and needed help, but what was he going to do? He could take her home with him and call Barret, Promise's police commissioner.  Leaving a little kid alone was definitely out of the question.  

"Ok," Cloud announced, "Let's go home and call Barret. He'll help us out."

Skylar jumped joyfully off the ground, hugging Cloud's legs. Sky smiled at Alyssa and grabbed Cloud's left head in his own happily.  Following her new friend's example, Alyssa meekly slid off the swing and shyly reached her hand for Cloud's.  Cloud saw her sadness and remembered his own life without parents.  Then, he showed Alyssa one of his rare genuine smiles and took her hand gently.

 "Let's go." Cloud stated as he led the two away from the park and back towards the streets where some people had resurfaced.  They nodded their greetings to Cloud, the infamous hero of the world and one of the founders of Promise, and thought nothing of the two children going with him.  Everyone was aware that Cloud trained new recruits for PLANET, a world protection organization. On August 15th, one recruit turned on him, breaking his rib in a surprise attack.  This encounter with a former Shinra, Inc. employer had shaken the town, but seeing Cloud now reassured everyone.  

Cloud sighed as he looked at the two kids beside him. Glancing behind him, he remembered that Yuffie was still at the park. He stopped for a second, then thinking better of it, continued on.  After all, Yuffie knew her way around.  Right now his only thought was getting home.

After all, this girl, Alyssa, made him feel something he hadn't felt in year… like a familiar smile or look lost years ago…

_I can feel what's happening…I just hope this isn't the beginning of something we can't handle, _Cloud breathed deeply, _Or maybe it's the end of something started long ago…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Step into the Light

Chapter 2: Revealing the Light

Chapter 2: Step into the Light

Cloud hesitated before reaching his hand for the newly shined brass doorknob.He had an undeniable feeling that something was not right… or rather out of the ordinary.Throughout his walk from the park, numerous people had stopped to talk to him and several attempted to coerce a conversation out of Skylar.As even Cloud's closest friends knew, he did not have the patience to listen to idle chatter nor did he appreciate this unsolicited attention.Usually, the residents of Promise respected Cloud's space, but today, just like everything else, it was different.

Now, in full light of all the day's circumstances and faced directly with his own three-story coble stone house, Cloud wondered if by opening the door he was just letting in more problems than he could deal with? 

"My feet 'urt, Uncle C-oud," Skylar tugged pleadingly at Cloud's shirt.

Looking at the wide-eyed boy, Cloud sighed.What was he thinking about anyway?He was just going to open a door! Firmly resolved not to contemplate this insignificant action any longer, Cloud fingered the knob and with a quick turn, pushed the door ajar.Without a second's indecision, Sky whipped past him from behind and clamored down the hallway, dragging Alyssa by the hand.

Cloud, of course, was left standing in the doorway, observing a few obviously forgotten brightly colored streamers drift over the floor.His head slowly began to pound…

_Why did I open the door?_

_ _

Trying to gain control of the situation, Cloud forced himself to complete the five steps into the brightly decorated living room that branched off from the passage leading from the front door.He stood upright in the center of the room and waited until everyone, noting his arrival, stopped in the middle of their tasks to stare dejectedly at the expression on his face.

It was not one of joy or pleasure, as they had hoped optimistically for. Neither was it the look of rage, as each of them secretly dreaded.His appearance was instead one of utter depression and misery as if this were not a party at all, but a form of torture.

"We don't decorate all THAT bad," Cid griped as he carelessly dropped the sign he was attempting to tape up in frustration."I mean, if your going to look at us like that after you ruined the damn surprise, I don't know why I agreed to help…"

Shera, with the cooing Lark in her arms, jabbed Cid not at all lightly in the side after seeing Tifa's equally downcast expression.

"I know what you must be thinking…," Shera paused, searching for some way to fix this predicament, "… but you don't have to worry.Vincent and Nanaki will be here soon.After all, none of us would dream of missing your belated birthday party… you being hurt and all when we originally planned it…"

Tifa, sitting motionlessly, looked up longingly from her clasped hands to see if what Shera suggested was in fact true. 

Still positioned in the midst of the group, Cloud still had this overwhelming feeling inside himself but also understood how Tifa had undoubtedly organized this whole mess in some crazy attempt to lift his spirits.She, the loving nature that was blessed upon her, just wanted HIM to be happy…

Noticing Barret, entangled in streamers, avert his eyes from Tifa to himself worriedly, Cloud sighed.

"Yeah, well….This is…. nice….." Cloud managed to say with a slight smile as he thoughtfully bent down and kissed his wife gently on the cheek.

"Damn right it's 'nice'!" Cid chimed in, still mulling over the wasted time.After all, why did Cloud have to crash his own surprise party? It just wasn't right…

"Oh, well…. was that the oven bell?" Shera asked, noting that Tifa and Cloud needed to talk. "Cid, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

"What? Maybe you need your ears checked 'cause I didn't hear…." Cid began with furrowed eyebrows but was quickly interrupted when Shera thrusted Lark into his arms.Shera proceeded to lead Cid, a bit forcefully, by the arm out of the room, while motioning to Barret to follow.Privacy was something she knew their friends needed right now…. if nothing else….

"I'm sorry, Cloud," Tifa apologized softly as he positioned himself next to her on the floral patterned couch."I never should have…"

Cloud raised his hand, shaking his head to silence her. "No, I'm kind of glad you did… it'll be nice to see everyone and to talk.."

Tifa looked at her husband with a mix of disbelief and sorrow, "If only you could have seen your face when you came in.I know this was a bad idea. I just wanted to help you though."

_Yeah, but how can anyone do that without me telling them what's wrong? _

After a long pause, Tifa sighed, "Please tell me what you're thinking honey."

Cloud shook the thoughts from his mind and half smiled at Tifa. "I know that I love you and will keep you safe…no matter what even if….something unexpected happens."

Tifa opened her mouth sympathetically with wide eyes but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"C-c-cloud?" 

After tearing their eyes from each other, Tifa and Cloud both simultaneously twisted their heads towards the faint voice.There, in the adjoining passageway between the hallway and living room, stood Alyssa biting her bottom lip timidly. 

"Yeah?" Cloud asked nonchalantly, unaware of Tifa's bewilderment pending the mysterious girl's appearance.

Alyssa swallowed and swiftly crossed the room to stand between Cloud and Tifa.She mumbled a few incoherent words toward her own feet and then continued to wait motionlessly under their stares.

"What? Iahmn munngahrr?" Cloud guessed to what she wanted jokingly. 

It worked. Alyssa smiled warmly and shyly, but without reluctance, seated herself right next to Cloud, and leaning over, whispered softly into his ear.She leaned back and returned his smile after his nod of understanding.

"Just go in…." Cloud began but was hastily cut short by Tifa.

"Who is this beautiful little girl… some sort of princess?" Tifa smiled at Alyssa warmly, and then turned her inquisitive look towards Cloud.

"This is Alyssa." Cloud stated bluntly and seeing that this answer didn't quite satisfy her curiosity, continued, "She was alone in the park so I figured Barret could help her out."

Tifa gasped with concern and addressed the girl, "You were all alone?Poor thing…. come on, let's get you something to eat."

With that, Tifa considerately led Alyssa by the hand into the kitchen and piled a stack of freshly baked chocolate cookies in front of her.Of course, Sky, who had been detained with finding his truck, promptly dropped the toy and extended his own hand for a treat like his new friend had acquired as soon as he entered the kitchen.Cloud watched silently as Tifa charmed Alyssa into laughing along with Shera and Sky while Cid tried to consume the mouth burning sweets.She had always been good with kids…

"Barret, can I speak with you?" Cloud asked firmly in a voice only the police commissioner could hear.After nodding, Barret put down his own cookie, excusing himself from the table, and followed Cloud back to the living room, which still stood incompletely decorated.

Cloud turned on his heels and inhaled deeply. "I've got this feeling…"

"There's nothing to worry about," Barret quickly reassured his unmistakably troubled friend. "I mean, Alyssa is gonna be fine, no problem."

Barret was by no means "in the dark", as Tifa recently referred to herself when talking of Cloud.He knew that Cloud was not just depressed lately, but that his spiky hair friend had some secret…. and it would evidently hurt Tifa emotionally if not physically.This was the one thing Barret could not stand to be apart of, although he sincerely wanted to help.As a result, Barret chose to remain aloof, until Tifa at least comprehended the situation.

"No…" Cloud laughed softly to himself. He saw the frantic puppy look in this supposedly big, intimidating man, realizing his friend's feelings. But containing something this big, and what he thought could happen was driving him to complete exhaustion and possibly his breaking point. Swallowing hard, he just wanted to get it over with. "I know that, but I'm not sure if I'm… alright…"

"What are you talkin' about, Cloud? Sure, your ribs are a bit busted up right now, but bones HEAL." Barret responded confidently. "You're actin' like it's the end of the world, when this is supposed to be a celebration."

"I don't think I have much to celebrate," Cloud shrugged.It was the only truth he absolutely knew at a time like this… when he felt as if he was being pulled in all these different directions without any direction all at once.

_What can you say to that?_ Barret sighed. Maybe this was going to be worse than he originally thought… 

"Heeeey! YOU left me!!" Yuffie burst into the room from the front door with flaring arms. "I mean, my gawd, you just don't LEAVE and not tell a person. And now I suppose everyone blames poor abandoned me for your sneaking off and ruining the surprise?"

Yuffie haughtily placed her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer she was ready to dispute.After all, she hadn't wanted to take on the responsibility of distracting Cloud and HAD tried her hardest to entertain him with interesting stories and gossip. "You just left me there to talk to myself!?"

"Yes, and subsequently Nanaki, not to mention myself, were afflicted with the remnants of the discussion Cloud so humbly evaded." Vincent announced indifferently.

He extended his hand to Cloud's, seeing him for the first time in almost a year.It seemed that, while Cid did have a piloting business which required him to travel from town to town, Nanaki and himself were the only of their little "band" not to settle in Promise.Actually, even Reeve resided in the prospering town.For these reasons, Vincent could not help feeling a bit more at home here than in the dusty libraries he repetitively traveled to in search of the always allusive "answers".

"Ah, happy birthday my friend." Nanaki slinked casually into the room, nudging Yuffie aside in order to gain full vision of Cloud."It has been a long time, but the wait has made this moment exceptionally gratifying."

Cloud nodded, reaching down and scratching Nanaki's ear in greeting. 

However before Cloud could open his mouth, a blood-curling scream rang through the house, echoing in all their ears to convey a mind shattering terror.Without a second's hesitation, Cloud, closely followed by the others, barged into the kitchen, but was stopped shuddering in his tracks.

_……This can't be happening………_

_ _

_ _

_ _


	3. Returning Echoes

Chapter 3: Echoes Of Old

Chapter 3: Returning Echoes

She had tried to breath, but no matter what she did she was suffocating.The soft voices reassured her in the passing seconds, seeming like hours, that she was safe.Safe?Did these mere spirits know the meaning of such a powerful word?They had previously attempted with success to calm her with such stories of "safety and love", but Alyssa knew better than to believe them.After all, her mother was practically dead as soon as they had promised to protect her.It was true that Alyssa understood their cries of help and felt the ache of yearning to lead them, as they wished.Still, one rogue voice agreed with her worries and anxieties.It whispered when all else was silent of how the others were using her, and that her mother died because of them. The only way was to run…. 

And Alyssa had. She swiftly ran one night from her foster home, ran until it hurt too much to breath. No sooner had she stopped that the lone voice returned, and then it happened.It wasn't her fault…. it was as if someone was inside her mind, telling her to move while her legs obeyed without her permission.Seeing the front page in the newspaper brought all the dreamlike memories back of yesterday, and along with them, the voice.

Now, she was afraid…. she had to shut down, trying to escape not only this world, but also life itself.

When Cloud had entered the kitchen, he saw what everyone else saw:Alyssa, of which he knew a limited amount of information, shivering with dilated eyes three feet off the ground.Her hands, clenched into white-knuckled fists, hung heavily at her sides as if the girl was attempting to anchor herself back on her feet.

His mind told him to turn and walk away.Seeing a girl floating off the floor was by some standards unusual, but Cloud had been exposed to stranger sights and couldn't understand why he wanted to leave and not even help the poor girl.In a split second decision, Cloud did the only thing he could.He reached up, grabbing Alyssa by the waist, and watched as she limply dropped into his awaiting arms.

Her head lightly fell onto his shoulder, hair ruffled and cheeks pink.In that moment, Cloud felt her heart beating in sync with his own, and her hot breath on his neck.A rush surged within him of power and energy, and then he witnessed the beginning….

Everything was black… or was there just nothing there?This place was familiar, and it only took a moment for Cloud to realize the location as one where his mind would wander, when he was under the influence of Jenova.But how? She was, of course, destroyed, so why here?Then, he spotted Alyssa, sitting a few feet away.He reached her and bent down.

"Alyssa?What are you doing here?"Cloud asked disorientated.He was a bit exasperated by the whole situation and just wanted to return home… or back into his own mind at least.Jenova was dead, D-E-A-D.

"It told me…no one…..Mom ….called me Lissie.." Alyssa mumbled between sobs.She had been terrified, but Cloud looked at her with genuine concern.Maybe if he knew, he would still help her…

But Cloud's mind was screaming, blaring out so no other sound could be comprehended.And then he blinked and the scene disappeared only to be replaced by Tifa's worried face.

"Cloud?" 

He shivered and in turn, so did Alyssa, who still clinging to him with both arms wrapped around his neck.Her eyes were opened and back to normal, which meant that the "episode" was probably over, Cloud reasoned.But everyone else in the room was still staring at him with a sort of disbelief.

"Huh?" He managed to answer in a dazed voice.

"Are you," Tifa paused, brushing the hair from her worry-stricken face, "alright?"

Cloud nodded, more out of habit than in response, because this was a question he had had to answer all too often recently.Besides, talking of this in front of Alyssa might not be the way to handle this problem.

"Lissie? Why don't you go upstairs into the bathroom, put a wet cloth on your forehead and lie down in the bedroom?" Cloud suggested as he set her gently on her own two feet. "It'll make the ringing stop."

Alyssa nodded solemnly, happy to find someone who understood and wanted to help but nonetheless a bit ashamed.Then, she turned and avoiding eye contact with all the others, slowly made her way up the staircase.

"Holy crap…" Cid shook his head in astonishment, still staring at Cloud. "I mean, damn… does anyone know what just happened?"

Vincent, still standing in the doorway with Nanaki and Yuffie on either side of him, opened his mouth as if to answer, but refrained on seeing Cloud move, shaking his head.

Cloud nonchalantly went over to the sink, wetting a paper towel and pressing it against his forehead while nine pairs of eyes watched.

When he had taken as much time as was possible, Cloud turned and sighed, "I think Alyssa hears voices."

"What oy'ces?" Skylar blurted out curiously, only to be shushed by Shera.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Shera answered as she led Sky out of the room, cuddling Lark in her arms. 

"We'll be waiting at home when you heroes solve this," Shera announced with a smile before disappearing through the doorway.

"What kind of voices?" Vincent inquired, breaking the minutes of silence since Shera and Sky's departure.

Cloud shrugged.

"…like the voices Aeris heard, from the Planet?" Tifa ventured in a shaky tone.

"Maybe, but… I think it's more than that…" answered Cloud bluntly without explanation. 

Nanaki furrowed his brow, "Are you suggesting Jenova?"

"But Jenova's dead!" Barret interrupted exasperated.Obviously, this was going to be over his head, never really grasping what exactly Aeris was gibbering about or for that matter Cloud's growing connection to Jenova.Still, he witnessed Jenova's demise and thought it ridiculous to assume that she had somehow survived.

Cloud shook his head, "Not Jenova…. I didn't hear her…. but something else.."

"You heard a voice?" Tifa's throat was dry with concern. 

Cloud reached over considerately and pulled Tifa towards him in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head."Yes."

"Whoa…." Yuffie exclaimed, "What do we do now?"

Vincent cleared his throat, "Well, it is very probable that Alyssa is conversing with an organism, resembling Jenova, but if this is accurate, it must be exceedingly potent."

"We better go talk to Alyssa," Tifa recommended, smiling at Cloud through her worries.

Cid shook his head in skepticism. "Organism? You know an organism only wants one thing: our damnation, and that can't be good."

_Author's Note:_

_Hey!Ok, I know the last 2 chapters were kind of "moody" and heavy in all that depression of Cloud stuff, but all the TV shows have been that way and I just read One Flew Over the CooCoo's Nest, which had a sad ending too.I guess it's influenced my writing… _

_ _

_Now this chapter is my "Jenova aha" chapter, heheh.It's a little "mucky", with all the people everywhere but it needed to be just this once so everyone had a reason to break off into groups in the next chapter…… so it won't be too confusing as to why people aren't talking or who is even in the room!!Anyways, I think this will be a pretty long fic… although I do write it chapter by chapter, following a general outline, so I never really know what's going to happen until its done.If you couldn't tell, I'm a huge Cloud fan and his "problems" are going to be a major part…tying in with the whole Alyssa thing (who's name I got from a baby website)._

_ _

_Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated. (Thanks to those who have already reviewed it, you make me want to write more!) _

_ _

_Oh, and I plan to update each chapter ASAP, or within the week, although I probably get it up at my website earlier (If you want to check it out, look at my bio thingy).Sorry if I was a little behind with the last chapter…I'll do better._

_ _

_~Lavantis_


	4. On the Prowl

Chapter 4: On the Prowl

Chapter 4: On the Prowl

Tifa shivered, goose bumps consuming her skin although she attempted to ward off the cold by rubbing her arms feverously.Glancing around the diminutive room, the source of her discomfort was spotted momentarily.The window located to her right was ajar only by a fraction of an inch, but just enough for a draft of cold air to burst into the dimly lit office.Breaking away from her tedious task, Tifa walked meekly to the window and gently pulled the panel shut.

Frozen in her place, Tifa stared longingly out the window, up toward the stars, which formed the constellations she knew so well.She had gazed upon them with Cloud throughout her life, whenever she most needed that feeling…. a feeling of acceptance and truth that was without worry or fear…. or a security that she could never seem to grasp.It was funny now, in a sad way, that since Cloud had taken her as his wife, she had stopped looking up, waiting for the bad to pass.She had no need, until today.

Jenova was dead; they all knew that, including Cloud.Everything was supposed to be moving forward.Tifa and Cloud had a life, had a town, and had a place where they belonged… together.They all had mourned for Aeris, lost in a battle too complicated to fully understand, and each wished the outcome could have been different.But it couldn't.Tifa had felt the blow of losing someone she laughed with, someone who helped her when she was in trouble… a friend more loving than a sister.As a result, Tifa had chosen her path thoughtfully:to get up, bruised and scared, and live.

The past was a scary place.Faced with all the mistakes and losses, Tifa shuddered.Alyssa, a girl so innocent, was a part of something bigger than they could handle right now.There were too many memories flooding back, filling Tifa's head.She remembered Cloud, controlled by Jenova, a mere voice inside his head persuading him and having the power to take him from her.It haunted her with every labored breath she took since he told her he heard voices again.

From that moment, Tifa had been drowning with no salvation in sight.They defeated an organism once, but who knows exactly what they'll be up against this time…

_Why can't I have a fairy tail ending?Why does Cloud have to suffer?_

_ _

"This ain't right."

"Huh?" Tifa averted her eyes from the sky, turning toward Barret, who sat on the desk chair in the midst of a swarm of papers.

"Look at this and tell me I'm wrong."Barret, swiveling on his seat, extended a newspaper toward his friend."Just read the cover story."

Tifa, still riding on an emotional roller coaster, accepted the paper with a tinge of a smile at Barret.She settled into a chair, facing the very desk on which rested a silver nameplate inscribed, _"Police Commissioner Barret Wallace"_, and rocked back and forth as she examined the article under Barret's intense stare.

As with most people, Tifa at first just skimmed through the piece, not wanting to have Barret wait patiently, or as he was, semi-impatiently, while she read.But, her face contorted into a disturbed frown, and she had to keep doubling back to make sure what she thought she was reading was actually on the paper and not some deluded figment of her imagination.

It, of course, was in fact all there, in black and white.

The article was essentially about a vanishing; mysterious and puzzling as well as horrifying.Apparently, the small printed words formed a story of a stern grocery store owner, neither hated nor loved by anyone in his hometown.Skipping the part about his childhood, Tifa resumed her reading when it returned to tell of yesterday morning.

A girl, estimated to be the age of between six and eight, with green eyes and light brown hair, was seen wandering aimlessly on the street and it is confirmed that she entered the man's store.Precisely what happened is a mystery, but video surveillance tapes capture footage of the child being caught in the act of shoplifting before the power seemingly went dead.The girl ran from the shop, screaming, while no one met the new customer entering the store.Peculiar as this is, a pile of black smothering dust was left behind the counter.

_Whoa…_ This was way over Tifa's head, but in a strange sense it also seemed familiar, too. Still, the last line made her increasingly uncomfortable as she reread it again and again in her mind….

**_"The origin of the dust, unknown as of yet, is being tested,_**

while the search for Rowin Kemp, the storeowner, continues."

"So, what do you think?" Barret inquired, not waiting for an answer. "A girl, around seven years of age, with green eyes and brown hair arrives alone in a unfamiliar town.She is seen going into an occupied store, tries to shop lift food, and is caught.Then, this girl runs from the store screaming… vanishes from town… and all that's left in the store is a pile of dust, no Rowin Kemp in sight."

Barret paused, leaning back in his chair, to allow all this to sink in.

"A girl, meeting the same description, ends up alone in a park in Promise, an hour by foot from Rowin Kemp's store.Using the civic database, we found that she has no record in this town, or with anyone in this town."

"I know what you're getting at, but it's ridiculous!" Tifa interrupted, her voice gushing with skepticism. "Alyssa is a sweet little girl, like Marlene." 

"I know, I met her," Barret raised his voice in a cold tone.

Tifa was taken aback.Her reference to Marlene was meant in a positive sense, although with Barret she knew his daughter was a sensitive subject to bring up.They had been friends so long, best friends, but still Tifa could not remember ever hearing that tone directed at her before.She averted her eyes, facing the office's hard wood floor.

Barret sighed, running his only hand over his short, stubby black hair. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "It's just that Alyssa IS an innocent little kid, like Marlene, but I think she's in trouble."

Slowly lifting her eyes from the ground, Tifa brushed her hair from her tear-streaked face. "Cloud's in trouble, hearing those voices again, and Alyssa is too, but this… this has nothing to do with her."

"I know your worried for Cloud, and don't want this to be true, but we have to consider the possibility that Alyssa is dangerous, being controlled by something she can't stop.Look at what happened in your kitchen.She just happens to rest her hand on today's newspaper, and bam, instant relinquishment of her mind to some 'voices'.I don't need to have the background in police detective work to tell me that something doesn't fit, or fits a little too well if you're looking from that point of view."

"…maybe, but can you prove it?" Tifa asked reluctantly.

Barret opened his mouth to respond, but a scuffling noise in the outer room stopped him in his tracks.This side of the police station was closed, due to repairs, and only Barret's office remained in working order, not seeing why he had to move all his things just to put them back again.No one should be there.Everyone knew Barret was supposed to be attending a party..

Then, it happened again, but this time seemingly right on the other side of the office door, accompanied by a muffled whisper.Tifa gulped, standing hesitantly in case she was put in the position of having to defend herself while Barret raise his gun, attached to his arm in place of a hand, aiming it confidently at the door.

The doorknob jingled back and forth for a few seconds and then it was pushed open firmly.

Barret, ready to shoot at the intruder, was stopped unwillingly in his tracks.Tifa, too, was stuck in the position she held when the door opened… as if by some sort of spell.They watched the shadow from the doorway emerge into the dim light with a gleaming grin no one but he could possess….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did ya find anything yet?!"

Nanaki looked up at Vincent from the stack of papers he had been carefully reading.

"I have found all that I just explained." Vincent stated bluntly.

Nanaki and Vincent had been clawing through each book and paper related to Jenova's appearance for over an hour, talking nonstop of one theory after another.

Yuffie knew that they were finding THINGS, but what exactly 'intelligent' mumbo jumbo they were spouting was another matter.It was like the two of them were in some sort of smart club with a secret language it took years to learn, and who had the time for that?

"I mean, did ya find what we've got to fight?I can't take lookin' at these books anymore…" Yuffie responded, trying to make an acceptable excuse for her earlier comment.

"You've been looking at books?"Vincent inquired without raising his eyes from the scroll he was translating. 

Yuffie opened her mouth, but no reply escaped her lips.After all, she hadn't really been looking THROUGH the books, although there certainly was enough of them piled around that wherever she turned she was sure to be looking at one, literally.

"This is interesting," Nanaki announced, his tail waving excitedly through the air. "It is inscribed, somewhat discreetly, that Jenova was found with another organism.This being was apparently decimated and unsalvageable by the scientists."

"Well, that's no good. We need a LIVING thing, ya know, so we can beat it back to the hells it escaped from," Yuffie pronounced, bounding up and down with waving fists triumphantly.

Vincent glanced at her briefly, "Must you shake the room?"

"Hey, this is MY apartment…" Yuffie paused in thought, "Well, I stay here while you're away even though you pay all the rent, but I buy my own food and stock up the kitchen, so it's half mine.After all, you're never around."

Vincent ran his fingers down his face, scrapping the skin lightly.Originally he hadn't even considered for a moment sharing a home with Yuffie, but with some persuading and the assurance of his plans to travel, he ultimately gave in.In any case, he might have got a roommate, but also storing space for all his discoveries and written works.

Nanaki furrowed his brow, leaning intensely closer to the parchment. "This does not sound good."

Vincent, placing his papers neatly on the table, stood up from his chair and walked over to where Nanaki resided, lying on the orange carpet (Yuffie's decorating choice).

"Medea." Vincent read out loud. "We have to tell the others."

"Good luck with that.I just called Barret's cell and of course he's too lazy to answer!" Yuffie huffed. 

"Or maybe he just didn't have that option," Vincent mumbled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**

Author's Note:

First off, I'm sooooooo sorry for the crappy formatting… I've tried to fix it but can't so please overlook it for the moment.

Plus, I promise that Tifa is NOT going to be depressed like Cloud was throughout the beginning…Although, it's going to get a little tricky, with misleading ideas and preconceived notions, but just remember that I'm doing everything in my power to make this an original fic even though right now it seems like every other mediocre fic out there.Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be surprised…

_ _

_Thanks for reading._

_ _

_Lavantis_


	5. The Green Sphere

Chapter 5: Taking the Back Streets

** **

Chapter 5: The Green Sphere 

** **

Dragging his limp body down the plush, carpet-lined stairs, Cloud swayed unsteadily into the living room and fell onto the couch.Cloud attempted to shake the sleep from his eyes, but yawned despite himself.He had jobs to accomplish.Even this room, he knew, was in sad shape.Glitter spotted the floor, streamers flew in every direction, and paper was piled up to the ceiling!Everywhere it seemed Cloud's eyes encountered another task that he should be doing.Still, nothing could have occurred to persuade him from the comfort of the couch at that moment.He leaned back, just for a second, and proceeded to close his eyes with an exhausted sigh.Of course, Cloud didn't plan on sleeping, what with his condition still being undetermined, but how could he resist that couch?

Like a slow acting poison, fatigue consumed Cloud's body, obscuring his motives.His intent to "just rest his eyes" was soon a distant memory.A sheath of silent darkness flowed over him, and then there was nothing…. 

No…not nothing…. there was a voice….

_ _

_The planet cries…_

_By the girl's hand…_

"Who are you?What does that mean?"

_She is the Chosen… _

_It is destiny…_

"The Chosen?"****

_ _

By the power in your veins… 

_You shall deliver her…_

_ _

Then darkness enwrapped Cloud's body, squeezing tighter and tighter, until his breath was short and his body limp…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cid huffed with annoyance as he hustled down the stairs after minutes of unanswered calls.If Cloud had something better to do than help him, he could have at least said as much, instead of ignoring Cid's yells for assistance.Shaking his head, Cid stomped into the kitchen, expecting to barrage Cloud with a million and one questions, followed of course by insults, but the room was empty.

With a grunt of disappointment, Cid reached for the handle of the refrigerator door and pulled it open with a soft thud.Scanning its contents illuminated by the glaring, yellow light bulb, he quickly zeroed in on the milk, hidden behind pitchers and containers of leftover meals.

"Hmmm…" Cid froze, staring at one such container, obviously holding some sort of take out food. 

With a grumble of agreement from his empty stomach, Cid grabbed the dish along with the milk and kicked the refrigerator closed hastily.He filled up a large glass, spilling the white liquid all over himself as well as the kitchen counter before returning the gallon to the fridge. 

Shaking his head at the mess, Cid quickly decided that this was no time to worry himself with clean…. he, or Cloud, could do that later.In light of his assessment, he grabbed a spoon, one of the big spoons of course, not those wimpy baby-sized ones, and popped off the top of the container.The spicy aroma of Chinese pork with vegetables in a Cajun sauce flooded his nostrils, making his stomach groan all the louder. 

Without hesitation, Cid shoveled the leftovers into his mouth, instituting a sort of chew-while-swallowing method.Hey, he had bigger things to worry about than choking on a little pork.After scrapping the container clean and licking each savory drop off all ten of his fingers, Cid reluctantly flung it onto the milk covered counter with a sigh.He was still hungry, but he was supposed to be taking care of Alyssa…

"Duty calls," Cid mumbled to himself as he grabbed the huge glass of milk and headed toward the stairs.

There, a pair of large, green eyes greeted him.Alyssa had apparently scooted down the flight of steps to the very last one, where she sat, curled up with her knees to her chin.Her brown hair, still a bit damp from the bath Shera had given her, was separated in two short braids, compliments of Cloud's messy, and inexperienced handy work.Looking at them now, it was obvious to see, from the crooked part to the double-knotted bowless ribbons, that Cloud didn't have kids… Although, Cid, having two of his own, doubted his ability to do much better.In a half an hour, his wife, Shera, and Marlene had washed, dressed, and transformed Alyssa into a happy seven year old!Now looking at the girl, neatly situated in a pink-flowered dress (one Barret had picked out for Marlene a couple of years a go only to discover that her new favorite color was baby blue), her nails perfectly painted, and shiny, black shoes on her feet…. it was evident that her hair, which she so adamantly insisted that Cloud style for her, was the only thing amiss.Or was it the only thing that looked like a little seven year old should have?

"Hey, kiddo. What ya up to?" Cid handed her the glass of milk with a smile.

Reaching out, Alyssa accepted the cup, taking only a sip before placing it down on the step next to her.Twirling one of her braids between her small fingers as she looked at Cid inquisitively.

"Where's Cloud?" she asked softly, biting her bottom lip timidly.

Cid shrugged with a sigh, "You got me there, I was just looking for him."

Still fidgeting with her hair, Alyssa straightened up nervously. "Did he leave?"

"No, he wouldn't go anywhere," Cid dismissed the thought with a wave of his hands, "He's probably down here somewhere…we could go find him, eh?"

Alyssa nodded her agreement, extending her hand for Cid's before pushing herself up from the stairs.Shera and Marlene had helped her a lot, but after they left, and even while they were still at the house, it was Cloud who made her feel safe.It was as if he understood… but more than that, he was connected to her.

Thus, Cid, with Alyssa by his side, went off expecting to scour the house for their missing companion.As it was, their search was abruptly ended almost as quickly as it had begun when they entered the living room.There, they were greeted by Cloud, peacefully sleeping with his arms folded across his chest and his head drooped down so that his blond hair partially hid his face.Alyssa smiled up at Cid who returned the gesture before striding over to his friend and poking him roughly. No response.

_Must be some dream…_ Cid shook his head with a grin before grabbing Cloud by the shoulders and shaking him gruffly.

Cloud's head rolled back lifelessly, revealing his pale skin tinted with a sickening blue.Cid's breath caught in his throat, staring wide-eyed at his friend helplessly.Gulping down his rising panic, Cid quickly pulled Cloud to the floor, laying his limp body face up.

"Alyssa, go up stairs and stay there until I come and get you," Cid ordered, his voice raspy and wavering with each word.

Not watching to see the girl go, Cid swiftly kneeled beside Cloud.Extending his hesitant hand over Cloud's mouth, Cid sighed with relief at feeling his friend's labored breath on his skin.

"Well, your not dead yet," Cid whispered wistfully through his clenched teeth.

Running a hand through his hair, Cid examined Cloud's neck suspiciously. Red marks ran all along it, contrasting with Cloud's sallow skin tone.What was going on?But more importantly, how could Cid help?At a loss, Cid patted his friend forcefully on the cheek with no such luck as even getting a moan out of Cloud.

"Man, oh man…" Cid leaned back, not sure of what was going on or what he could possible do…

Suddenly, a flash of pink caught the corner of his eye, drawing his attention toward Cloud's feet where Alyssa stood solemnly.Only, though Cid's eyes it seemed all hazy, like a thick fog had mysteriously consumed the room.Alyssa, head bowed and hands clasped, moved her lips in a repeating pattern, but no sound escaped her mouth.Cid kneeled motionlessly in utter bewilderment as she began to glow, softly at first but then more brightly, and her hair was blown back by an imaginary gust of wind.

Cid blinked, and the fog was gone.Alyssa still stood at Cloud's feet, although the theatrics were gone… she was just a worry-stricken little kid standing in an ordinary room.

_What a weird thing to imagine…_ Cid shook his head, but no sooner had these thoughts formed in his mind that a cough ran out loudly into his ears.

Cloud coughed again, rolling over to his side and holding his throat with both hands.

"Cloud!" Alyssa scurried over and wrapped her thin arms around Cloud's red neck. "You were sleeping, silly."

When she let go, Cloud half smiled before nodding her toward the stairs without a word uttered from his lips. 

"You'll be up to say goodnight soon?" Alyssa questioned pleadingly, the entire episode obviously forgotten in her mind.

"…Yeah….." Cloud's voice was weak and wavered with each letter, an observation not lost on Cid.

Alyssa skipped happily out of the room, leaving Cloud still coughing and Cid staring dumbstruck at what had just occurred.

"What is going on!" Cid erupted, not able to contain his frustration. "I mean, Cloud, you were damn near as blue as the ocean…"

Cloud coughed again, covering his mouth with his hand only to realize to his horror that he was coughing up blood… His hand dripped red and he couldn't breath.What did happen?Someone, the voice perhaps, was choking him.It was like sleeping and slowly running out of oxygen… only as soon as he had become aware, noticed the risk, the feeling had become more violent.This was not good news at all….

"Cloud…. why are you hacking up blood?" Cid, concern not only in his voice but written across his face, inquired hesitantly. "…is something.. something related to Jenova going on?"

Before Cloud could even begin to respond, a pounding at the door made both their heads snap towards the entrance way.Sure enough, a set of footsteps, heavily stomping into Cloud and Tifa's house, came closer and closer toward them.Cloud saw the shiny black boots first, systematically rising to his feet along side of Cid, to face the uninvited guest. 

"Don't trouble yourselves…" the man announced expressionlessly. 

"I wouldn't even think of it…" Cid mumbled under his breath, along with a stream of incoherent words Cloud was sure were an assortment of curses and insults, though the sunglasses plastered to Rude's face prevented Cid from seeing any acknowledgement that his response had even been heard.

Nothing else said, Rude held up his hand, encased in a black glove that had attached in its palm a small green ball, glowing deep emerald rays that swept out toward Cloud and Cid.It was of course Rude's freeze material, rendering both practically paralyzed, but only for a few minutes.Rude had to act fast and efficiently.And this he did with maximum precision.First, ramming Cid's head against the wall and dropkicking him to the ground without faltering for a second.Cloud was even less resistant, haven already been weakened seriously by his previous ordeal, but Rude could not stop himself from smashing his head against the floor an extra few time… Still, both seemed to be unconscious before the spell even wore off.

Rude nodded his approval at the sight before him: Cid flung across the couch and Cloud face down on the hardwood floor in a small pool of blood.Now all there was left to do was get the girl…

** **


	6. A Well-paid Job

Chapter 6: A Well-paid Job

Chapter 6: A Well-paid Job

** **

Stepping with a distinct air of confidence from the shadows of the hallway, he was showered with dim streams of light, flowing toward him as if by some unseen magnetic force.There he stood, towering, stone still in the midst of the office.While his presence was slightly overbearing, his appearance was not at all threatening, or for that matter orderly.A ruffled shirt, buttoned sporadically, hung loosely on his body, and a pair of oversized pants covered his untied, and scuffed, shoes.Everything about him screamed of a relaxed attitude, except, of course, his red hair.Each strand was meticulously glued into position, spiked up like a multitude of little crimson flames, radiating a surreal glow which formed a none too innocent halo.

"Surprise, surprise…" Reno grinned mischievously at his unsuspecting hosts.

There was no response, but Reno was not at all taken aback.After all, he was trying out his new materia, just receiving it that very morning. Although proving very effective, his freeze materia only retained control over his opponents for a mere few minutes. For Reno, time was always a problem, mostly because he enjoyed soaking everything in with pauses for dramatic effect.His associate, Rude, on the other hand never understood Reno's obsession with "adding suspense", as he liked to call it.Just do it, and do it right…. good advice, but Reno was not about to let an opportunity to inject a little fun into the situation to pass him by, even if the clock was against him.

Twirling his nightstick expertly between his fingers, Reno remained in his stance, head cocked slightly to the side, and waited… Slowly, Tifa twitched her left arm, which was soon followed by her right. It was like watching someone encased in an iceberg thawing out.Although Reno acknowledged that Barret Wallace was also in the room, behind the desk and actually pointing his gun-arm at him, his sparkling eyes never let Tifa out of his site.And hey, who could?She was still as beautiful as ever, and Reno was always looking for a skirt to direct his "charm" on.Then he remembered, grimacing slightly, that she was now not just Tifa, but Tifa Strife.He shook his head visibly, bringing his mind back to the correct time and place it should be residing.After all, his audience awaited….

Tifa stared motionlessly at Reno, anger rising in her but then slowly slipping away only to be replaced with curiosity.Hadn't the Turks, Reno among them, forsaken ShinRa and joined up with Reeve to work harmoniously around the Planet?She squinted her eyes in question as she stiffly slid into the seat.Now with her back to Reno, Tifa flashed Barret a quick smile as she watched him laboriously collapse into his office chair.The effects of the materia were wearing off…

Reno's grin widened.Show time.

"Ahem," Reno glided across the room and leaned casually on the desk with his back to Barret. "Long time, no see?"

"Get off my desk."Barret's voice was cold and possessed a detached business-like tone."I don't know what your doing here, but I have a no-scum policy that says your welcome has officially run out, not that it was ever extended."

"Aww, that hurts, right here," Reno clasped his heads over his heart, "How about a little hospitality, eh Big Guy? After all, I did travel a long way just to stop by…"

Barret grinded his teeth together.He did not have the time or the patience for this, not that he ever had time or patience anyway… "I don't want to hear it.Just go back to the barstool you crawled off of and save it for your whiskey."

Reno pulled out a silver flask from his black coat pocket, lifting it up to Barret before taking a big swig. "This'll save me the trouble.Want a sip?Well, I'm not offering so don't ask.After all, this is your 'place' and therefore YOU should offer me a drink..."

"Offer an alcoholic a drink!?" Barret exclaimed incredulously.

Reno opened his mouth in response, but allowed his words to fade away, leaving a sly smile on his face.He was, of course, staring at Tifa, his new, not to mention, beautiful, target. "So, how's Spikehead?Feeling a bit 'under the weather'?"

There was a strange glint in Reno's eyes and a foreboding feeling that hung in the air between them, as the question remained unanswered.

"He's fine," Tifa finally broke the silence, her voice wavering ever so slightly, but enough for Reno to pick up on…

Noticing the glint in his eyes, Tifa shot Reno a warning look, almost daring him to say another word about Cloud, and watched as he leisurely pushed away from the desk and flopped down in the seat right next to her. Barret leaned back in his chair, massaging his temples with his fingers, trying to control his temper. Nevertheless, if Barret couldn't restrain himself and a fight broke out, chances are that Reno would be useless to them… and she had an unshakable feeling that his presence was somehow related to Alyssa.But Tifa's thoughts were interrupted by, of course, their unanticipated guest.He was digging into his pockets, apparently looking for something he had misplaced, to his distress.

"Well, here it is!" Reno jumped out of his seat, revealing a piece of white paper, stained by food and crumpled, that he held up triumphantly.

Tifa rolled her eyes.They had endured this enough. "Reno, we really don't have time for this, so if you could just tell us if ---"

"Ahem!" Reno put up a hand to silence her, both eyes twinkling while he waved the scrap above his head as if calling their attention to him."As I was saying… This is it!"

Barret stood, still a bit rigid from the freeze materia, and opened his mouth to defend Tifa.It was obvious to him that Reno had dropped by in a drunken state, for some arbitrary reason, but tolerating his presence and tolerating defamation were two distinctly different subjects.Tifa, signaling to him through her expressions, no doubt believed that Reno was here because of Alyssa, which made absolutely no sense.After all, he was a drunk and Barret was not about to allow this ridiculous situation continue when his friends needed his help elsewhere.But the words never got out, due to the instantaneous decision of Reno to pitch the white piece of paper into his face, therefore putting the wheels in motion for disaster… 

Barret snatched the paper as if it was a threatening weapon, and the expression plastered on his face betrayed his surprise and shock.But as quickly as it had appeared, Barret replaced it with a scowl, crushing the paper vehemently in his fist.

"I ain't gonna take this right now, so if you don't get your drunken ass the hell outa here…." Barret fumed, his voice thick and flowing with unquenchable anger, shown not only by his poor sentence structure and vocabulary, but also his determinedly set jaw. 

"If you read that, you'd see I have a good and accountable reason to be here," Reno crossed his arms stubbornly, clearly enjoying himself, and returned to his position: leaning comfortably back in the seat after his "outburst".

Seething, Barret lurched across his desk with full force, extending out his arm and clenching his fingers tightly around the collar of Reno's shirt.Yanking him out of the chair, Barret pulled Reno towards him so that their faces were only an inch apart.He held him there, staring coldly into his eyes, their breath mingling between them tensely.

"Get out."

With that, Barret released his hold on the collar and situated himself back in his chair.After straightening his shirt and regaining his composer, Reno shrugged, seemingly genuine in his recognition of Barret's request… although, Tifa knew, things were not always what they were perceived to be.Still, Reno shuffled his slouched body towards the door, and while Tifa nonetheless had an urge to talk to him, maybe even attempt to persuade him to help them, she expected him to leave, knowing herself too well to do something of that nature.Barret had given an "order", so to speak, and she intended to stick by him.After all, she didn't know what exactly was on that sheet of paper.Unfortunately, he was not yet deferred from his purpose…

For that matter, Reno did make it to the doorway, but that was the extent of his travels.There, he stopped, spinning on his heels to face Tifa and Barret.He had had his fun. Now it was time to be serious, or at least more direct.With that in mind, Reno pushed his sunglasses down from where they had rested upon his forehead, tinting the room a shadowy gray.Then, running a hand through his red spiky hair, he widened his mouth in a malicious smirk.

"You can destroy the paper, Wallace, saying that I'm drunk and dishonest, and so is the paper, but it won't just disappear," Reno sneered, "Any law abiding person would respect it, though I can't speak for you… obeying the rules was never your strong point, was it?"

"Forging paperwork is not…"

"Forged!!" Reno laughed, intently amused. "What would be the purpose of that?"

Barret remained silent, but a burning red color began to consume his face.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Reno dismissed his last question with a swish of his hand. "The recovery has already been accomplished, no matter what you have to say."

"Can somebody fill me in?" Tifa asked wearily, glancing from Reno to Barret.

"Going too fast for you, sweetcake?" Reno responded in mock sincerity. "Well, let me break it down for you.I work as a private investigator… you can just say that we're the "formerly know as Turks" association. And believe me, it's one hell of a well-paid job. Anyway, we're on a case to find a run away.She turns up in Cloud's company, so assuming that he is aiding her, the girl was forcefully taken from the house."

Tifa gasped with horror and shock. "Wait a minute!What do you mean by "forcefully"?!And why were you looking for Alyssa?The Turks are investigators… how did you know where she was?"

Barret stood, more poised than he had been since Reno's arrival."Where did you take her?"

Reno held out his hands, warding off the bombardment of inquiries. "I am but a poor drunken fool," Reno sarcastically stated. "I have delivered the required paperwork… the lowly delivery boy that I have become….and must now return to my barstool, eh Wallace?"

Biting his lip in frustration, Barret sighed, "Cut the crap and tell us where she is."

Staring at the wide-eyed Tifa, Reno shrugged, "I don't know… after all, I've been here with you.But I will give you a quick tip: Go home now."

Adding a two-fingered salute, Reno glided out of the office, snickering into the darkness.Tifa got up as if to follow him, but thought better of it and turned towards Barret.

"He said forcefully…"

Barret hesitated and reluctantly answered, "Yes.. but that doesn't mean, well, we don't know anything concrete yet, and can't just jump to conclusions."

"Forcefully, Barret, and they took Alyssa," Tifa's eyes shown with misery. "Why would he say 'go home now', unless.."

"What are we waiting for then?We better get back there."Barret interrupted, his voice confident but strained.After all, they were shaken by Reno's news, and although at first he heartily disbelieved all of it, now Barret was not so sure.The question of what Reno gained still lingered in his mind like a sharp pain, mostly because the answer was nothing.

He grabbed a few scraps from his desk, stuffing them hurriedly into a folder, and moved towards the door. "Coming?"

Tifa breathed heavily, "I'm just… I mean, what if…?"

Barret reached out and squeezed Tifa's hand, attempting to comfort her.There always seemed to be an "if" just around the corner… With a sigh, after glancing around and clicking off the light, Barret led her from the darkened room.They became two shadows, black against the night, moving swiftly from the building with the same thought hanging between them, though both remained speechless:

_What if there was nothing to go back to?_

_ _

** **


	7. Swallow It Down

Chapter 7: Visions

**Chapter 7:Swallow It Down**

** **

Two little red pills sat on the table, staring back at him, waiting for him.He looked away.There wasn't much time, and Cloud had gone over it again and again in his head, always coming around full circle.He had to do it, whatever the outcome might be, but he hesitated.He searched, one last time, for another solution, raking his hand threw his hair.Nothing.He was in a dark tunnel with no place to go but forward, and not a clue as to what waited for him at its end.

Cloud's head pounded with his decision, and his body moved in slow motion.He reached across the table, fingering a small square of paper he had folded in half just a few minutes before.Cloud clutched the paper to his chest, eyes closed and head bowed.Opening it, he read it to himself, and then out loud.He hated every word.Each syllable burned in his throat.He was a monster.Sure, he had written of how it was his responsibility, how he would do anything for her… but wouldn't NOT going through with this actually be considered "doing something for her"?His fingers tensed, condensing the note into a ball.Tremors shot up and down his body, and his face convulsed in pain.

Cloud pushed the memories, the feelings, away.He didn't want to think about Tifa's smile, the way she laughed, the way she buried her body in his arms.She had danced around him for days after they had agreed to marry, fluttering about with her hands intertwining with his own.Tifa had been happy, for a little while.But Cloud wasn't a normal person; never a carefree newly wed.He had problems that started out small and instead of disappearing, they grew.This had taken a toll on Tifa.Of course, she loved him, and he loved her, but that didn't solve problems.

Tifa had stayed up with him when he first couldn't sleep, telling him stories and whispering in his ear.After a few weeks, he noticed how hard it was for her to keep smiling.He was hurting her by letting her see his own hurt.It was then that he started pretending to sleep, keeping his doubts inside.It was as if a tumor was growing inside him, getting bigger and bigger, and he didn't want that same feeling inflicting the ones he loved. When he did sleep, his dreams were black, but he remembered them as being black.It felt as if something were closing in, wrapping tighter and tighter around his body.Something he couldn't see, or hear… until now.

Jenova is dead.That's a fact, and his friends didn't have to worry about it taking control of him again.He knew what was disturbing him. When he had fallen asleep on the couch, she, or it, had spoken to him.Cloud grasped his neck, still remembering the coldness choking him.She, whispering in a raspy voice, had chanted into his ear.Now, Cloud was never an academic, especially not when it came to understanding the hidden meanings of literature.You said what you meant, symbolism be damned.The chant from this "being" had been so vague, but he had a feeling it was about Alyssa and himself.Cloud covered his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what to make of it…

** **

**The planet cries**

**By the girl's hand**

** **

Ok, that part doesn't sound too good.And looking back, it doesn't say that Alyssa is the "girl".Cloud sighed.He felt like inviting Marlene over to help him decipher the message.Although she was still a kid, she had actually taken to writing.Nothing big.Short little stories with quick remarks and goofy characters.In addition, Marlene has been helping her dad, Barret, with his grammar.To think, an English genius growing up in Barret's house of slang… Cloud had never met Marlene's mom, but she must have been really smart.Anyway, Cloud was on his own.The planet would "cry" because of a girl… Alyssa…. Does that mean that Alyssa is a source of evil?Or is it a happy cry?Cloud shook his head in frustration. 

** **

**She is the Chosen**

**It is destiny**

** **

Again, Cloud assumed that this part must be about Alyssa.He had witnessed her connection with this "being" in the very kitchen in which he sat at the moment.Chosen could mean she is an Ancient… or whatever.And destiny, well, Cloud didn't believe in destiny anymore.But maybe Alyssa was created to do something… created to make the planet cry…

** **

**By the power in your veins**

**You shall deliver her**

** **

Now, this is the part that Cloud was the most uncomfortable with.The power in his veins was Jenova.He would never give Alyssa in to something, someone, who was, essentially, blackness.Not unless he wasn't in control of himself… 

"Uggghhhh,"Cloud moaned.He was wasting time.Picking the crumpled note from the floor, he smoothed it out on his leg.It may not be perfect, but there was no way that Cloud had the energy or willpower to write another one.

Standing from the kitchen table, Cloud stretched his arms out with a deep breath.His jaw was set.He scooped up the two awaiting pills in one hand, and the wrinkled note in the other.He walked into the living room.Cloud flinched.The room was a mess, blood splattered everywhere, furniture smashed into pieces, and Cid lying unconscious on the couch.

Cloud's hand touched his bandaged forehead before he realized it had moved from his side.He shrugged his new conflicts away.Yes, the "voice" had almost killed him in his sleep.Yes, Rude had attacked Cid and himself, taking Alyssa.Yes, Cid was still unconscious.Yes, what he wanted to do was certainly very dangerous.Yes, yes, yes, and yes.Still, he had to ignore these facts, didn't he?

"Why am I doing this again?"__Cloud sighed, gripping the pills in his hand.

"Hmmmm, shut up Cloud…. don't wuss out…" Cid suddenly shifted to his side, breathing heavily.

Cloud almost jumped, but his stomach settled again when he realized that Cid talked in his sleep.Even asleep, Cid said the obvious.

"Your right, Cid," Cloud replied under his breath, "I gotta get moving."

Cid didn't stir again while Cloud set the note to Tifa on the coffee table. He sat himself down in the large chair next to the couch.Then, just to be sure, Cloud counted off the reasons that this was the right thing to do on his fingers:

1st – He had to stop the "being".

2nd - Alyssa, he felt, would be taken to Reeve (he owned the Turks now… after a long and twisted ordeal) who wasn't evil, but probably knew something of Cloud's trouble.Reeve was smart, and maybe he had information about her.Anyway, even if Reeve thought Alyssa was the evil one, he would keep her safe, and that's more than Cloud could do.

3rd - Cid was still knocked out.. (There was a hole in the wall that suggested he would be out for a bit longer).Cloud had aroused up in a pool of blood, cleaned himself up, and then tended to Cid, without waking him up.After all, it would be easier to do what he intended if no one was around to stop him.

There was some more stuff about how he was trying to save everyone, get back a normal life, find out what was going on, but that was crap and Cloud just didn't have it in him to delude himself anymore.He didn't want to think of the consequences, to plan his whole mission out, because he knew it had a slim chance of succeeding.

"What am I waiting for?"Cloud shrugged.He leaned his head back and chucked the two red pills down his throat, swallowing them with his eyes squinted shut.Collapsing back into the chair, Cloud relaxed his muscles, letting the medication take effect.

It wasn't long before his eyelids began to droop, his breathing slowed, and he couldn't concentrate on anything.He had actually gotten the pills from Reeve, when his sleeping habits started to be a problem.They were packed with medication, looking more like horse pills.You were only supposed to take one…and that one kept you asleep for at least twelve hours, without hope of disturbance. This had scared Tifa.There were too many "what if's"… what if there's a fire, what if something happens with your heart… and so on.Ultimately, Cloud had just thrown the pill bottle in a drawer, unopened.Now, taking two would give him enough time to do what he had to do, hopefully, and wake up in a day.

Cloud yawned, "See ya in a day, Cid." He raised his hand in a two-fingered solute, before falling asleep. 

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	8. Timeless

**Chapter 8:  Timeless**

Two men laid on the living room floor of a cobble stone house on the street corner of Angel Avenue and Hero Lane in the town of Promise, called the "New Midger", next to the bustling city of Kalm.  And on the living room floor of a cobble stone house on the street corner of Angel Avenue and Hero Lane in the town of Promise, called the "New Midger", next to the bustling city of Kalm, one of these men was falling, not down into a bottomless pit, but falling into a sort of state of mind, a depression, which was just what she had planned. 

She knew how he would do it, with what pills, when, and where.  She knew it would be an accident, an overdose.  She knew how they would find the body, who would cry and who would call for help.  She thought she knew everything.  That was the only flaw in her plan.  After all, if you know everything, there's no thinking of "what if's" and "just in case".  She thought she knew, but she really had no idea.  Neither did he.

If Cloud had even suspect what was to happen, he wouldn't have taken the pills.  If he had waited until Vincent triumphantly, or as triumphantly as his placid manner allowed, walked through the doors of that cobble stone house on the street corner of Angel Avenue and Hero Lane in the town of Promise, called the "New Midger", next to the bustling city of Kalm, Cloud would have found out that the "parasite" lived in his mind, accessing his thoughts and memories whenever she "damn well pleased", as Cid would put it.  Cloud would have learned that he was to battle a sorceress, the first being to come in contact with Jenova, by the name of Medea.  And he would have learned that he could not kill her.  Medea was already dead.

As it was, Cloud was on his own.  To the world, he was in a comatose state; his heart beat so faint and slow that it was just a matter of time before it stopped all together.  Inside, his mind was alive, alive like never before.  He was having an "out of body" experience, as they say: one of those dreams you take part in and watch simultaneously. 

Cloud moved in slow motion, his body weightless: gravity did not exist.  Although every direction showed the same endless blackness, he propelled himself downward.  Cloud supposed that there was a ground, which in turn must be somewhere "down there".  Sound reasoning, at least to him.  So down, down, down he went.  He paddled and kicked, "swimming" until his face was drenched in sweat.  Then he realized that maybe he wasn't moving at all… there was no air, no wind brushing past his skin, no variation in the darkness around him, no goal to move toward.  It was empty.  He was in the same emptiness as before… 

_Why does this have to be so difficult? _ Cloud wanted to punch something… but he couldn't even do that.  He sighed, wiping his brow on the back of his hand, _I wish I were on the ground… _

No sooner had these words formed in his mind, hanging soundlessly on his lips, then something began to happen: Cloud could feel the weight of his shoes suddenly pulling him down, slowly at first and then faster and faster.  Cloud flared his arms, feeling for something, anything, to grab hold of.  He had butterflies in his stomach, and a sick feeling climbing up his throat. When Cloud finally hit the ground, he bounced twice like a lifeless doll and proceeded to lay sprawled on the ground for a long time.

He slowly began to move, pushing himself up from the floor.  He was pretty banged up, blood gushing from his forehead and leg.  Cloud knew if he were awake, if he had fallen like that in real life, he would be dead.  He figured that in his "dream state" (as he called it) he could endure around ten times as much physical damage… of course he was just estimating but it seemed logical.  It's always important to know your limits… 

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud saw a red flash. He turned, facing his opponent in his fighting stance, but it was just a light… a red light radiating from a black metal door.

"… Strange," Cloud's words pierced the silence like knives.  He shuddered.  It was getting a little too creepy…  Still, there was no turning back, and he was on the clock.  

Cloud tested the sturdiness of the floor.  It seemed safe, and what could he do if it wasn't?   As he walked toward the door, Cloud realized that the pain in his leg was gone.  But his head!  His head pounded as if someone were playing drums inside of him, blasting the bass.  

This is just what Cloud needed on top of putting his life on the line in order to find and fight a thing inside of him that he didn't know anything about, let alone where to find it.

Cloud shrugged it off and started at a jog toward the light.  As he got closer, its rays warmed him, from the inside out.  The whole time, though, he kept wondering if he could get radiation poisoning.  Tifa was always telling him to "slather" his entire body with sun block whenever he went out.  She didn't want him to get cancer.  She even bought him a hat… a big straw thing that looked ridiculous.  Still, Cloud wore it while building the new deck in the back, and Cid laughed instead of helping.  Cloud would try hard not to get burned, but nine times out of ten he would.  And Tifa would shake her head, look crossly at him, pointing her finger.  "What did I tell you?"  she'd say.  "Do you wanna get sun poisoning? Huh?"

For a minute, Cloud almost reproached himself for forgetting his sunglasses, knowing Tifa would have them in her hand when he got home, waving them in front of him with a smirk across her face. Then he remembered.  He wasn't off on some trip, or on the job.  He was actually inside himself, as hard as that is to grasp.  And Cloud didn't think that he had radiation inside of him… although he HAD been outside an awful lot lately.

Cloud shook his head.  _I should be concentrating.  _With that he blinked all the trivial thoughts out of his mind and focused on the door, which to Cloud's surprise was only an arms length.  How that happened, he didn't know, but he assumed more unexpected things were going to occur.

So with a deep breath, Cloud grasped the handle of the metal door and turned.  He was consumed in red light, red heat, red fire…

**_____________________________________________________________________**


	9. And Then

**Chapter 9:  And Then**

At first, Cloud thought skin was melting off his body as the fiery inferno, like a tornado, consumed him, sweeping Cloud up into the air and hurling him down again in an endless cycle. He felt specks of debris hit his legs and arms and did the only thing he could to protect himself: bury his face in his arms.  Even doing this, he was exposed and vulnerable.  

Cloud had no concept of time, no sense of direction, and was finding it hard to think.  When he was finally slammed down on the hard, cold floor, his senses were gasping with relief.  His body shook from shock, and beads of perspiration dripped off of his brow.  He couldn't see.  The room was too bright.  Cloud squinted his eyes shut and pushed himself up on to his feet.  The wind had stopped but his skin still stung.

There was a ruffling sound approaching Cloud from the side.  He turned and attempted to open his eyes but the light blinded him.  All he could do was stand there and wait.  

Now he could distinguish footsteps, the footsteps of a woman.  Finally, she was standing right next to him, breathing on his neck.  Cloud didn't move.  He could have knocked her down, could have run, could have done something, but he didn't.  He felt as if this person was in him, and not in the sense that he was in himself, because technically he was.  In the sense that if he thought, if his mind was alive anywhere, that's where this woman would be.

She placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder, sending shivers down his spine.  

"I 've been waiting…"  Her voice was sweet and full of wisdom. It rang in Cloud's ears with a bad aftertaste.

Indecision plagued Cloud's mind.  What should he say?  What should he do?  What the HELL was going on?

The woman leaned over, grasping his shoulder tighter and tighter, and hissed, "Welcome to my world."  With that she squeezed, allowing all her fingernails like knives to penetrate the skin and draw blood.  

Cloud yelped in pain, pain so furious it was like fire.  And he fell.  And she laughed… as Tifa watched Cloud's body, his physical body, his shoulder began to bleed.  Still, Cloud slept on…. And kept falling… And the woman kept laughing… and Tifa began to cry.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Papers: yellow, pink, and plain old white, were spread out across the entire desk.  At present, all activity had stopped.  The papers were not being shuffled or even looked at.  Reeve sat in a large leather chair, rocking with his back to his desk.  He was watching out the window.  A pigeon, a rat with wings, had decided to construct her nest on the statue decorating the front of his building.  He watched how precisely the bird placed the twigs together, how it lined the inside with thread and cloth from the gutters.  This mother, mother to be, was devoted to her young.  Reeve was fascinated, but also angry.  Why?  He wasn't quite sure.  He never liked pigeons, or hated them for that matter.  This bird just rubbed him the wrong way.  Maybe it was that it was piling a bunch of crap on his statue, or that it would probably splatter his car, parked in front, with its white droppings.  Well, these things would irritate anyone, that is, anyone who has time to really think and allow themselves to be annoyed.  Reeve certainly had enough time.  

Nowadays, Reeve was "living the life".  He owned his own company, fully armed with a staff of presidents, vice-presidents, secretaries, and managers.  His dealings with ShinRa were behind him.  Not to mention, he had become a model citizen; he recycled, he waved to everyone, always had a compliment ready, mowed the lawn of the old lady on his block….  And he had created a constructive program to enlist the services of the former Turks.  This is what he was most proud of.  After all, everyone deserves a second chance and, although many of the Turks were dead, the ones remaining had many important skills.  Actually, the Turk organization, now known as Genus (which is really the abbreviation of the institution, but no one knows what it stands for… that's Reeve's little joke...) has become a private, or really public investigative service.  They are in essence, the solvers of the unsolved mysteries, trackers of the fugitives, and examiners of the unexplainable.  These are the jobs that the police force doesn't have the time to invest in.  Perfect for Reeve's project.  And as of yet, every case undertaken by Genus has been successfully closed.  Plus, Reeve had recently built a university for the education of young agents wanting to make Genus their career.

Amid employing 12,400 people, running a crime solving organization, donating to charities, building schools, investing in companies, giving loans, and handling paperwork, Reeve consistently found time to sit back and reflect.  A paper was never overlooked, never late.  An employee was never pushed aside, a meeting was never not kept, a lunch conference never not attended…  still Reeve had time to kill.  So here he was, watching a pigeon, a rat with wings, build its nest.  

Then there was a knock at the door.  Reeve didn't bother to turn around.  Libby, his personal assistant, was always coming in to drop off paperwork.  He was watching the pigeon weave a strand of red thread into her nest.  

"Sir, Agent Black here to report."  

The voice was young, unable to hide the nervousness of the speaker.  

The leather chair swung around to reveal a boy, barely fifteen years of age, with short black hair, which he spiked up on the top of his head (as was the trend with all teenagers… Reeve always joked with Cloud about it, accusing him of being a trendsetter).  His eyes were blue, deeply set into his face, giving him a troubled appearance, which was enhanced by his tight jaw and fidgeting hands.  Reeve remained seated, leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped.  He decided that he liked this agent.  But that wasn't really a recommendation.  Reeve had a tendency to like everyone, at first.

"You're from the academy?"  Reeve asked, motioning for the boy to take a seat.

"No… no, sir, not from the academy.  I'm an agent at Genus and I was, ummm, I ..."  

Reeve couldn't suppress the smile spreading across his face.  Black was too busy searching his pockets for something to notice.  In any case, Reeve was glad for the distraction and concealed his emotions before Black found the folded piece of paper in his shirt pocket.  He constantly finds humor in the younger agents… it always seems as if they're acting a part too big for them.

Black's sigh of relief was audible.  "Sir, I was instructed to update you on the situation of case 0847209…"

Reeve reached his hand forward for the paper before Black could begin reading it.  He always felt like an idiot when people read things to him.  Black fidgeted in his chair while Reeve's eyes skimmed the paper.  It was about a girl who killed a man… turned him into dust? There's an interesting theory for you… sometimes the Genus agents seemed to have an overactive imagination… in any case, the girl was apprehended and under high security.  All in all, it was a standard, if just a bit unusual, form.  That's when Reeve saw the signature on the bottom of the sheet.  Reno.  He should have known.  Reeve put the paper down.  It was a bunch of shit.  Reno never wrote reports.  He never followed procedure.  Reeve was furious.  Reno was using Genus for some personal business.  _If he thinks he can go behind my back…_ Reeve stood, ready to march himself down to headquarters and beat the shit out of the former Turk, but Black stood between Reeve and the door.

"Do you have anything else for me?"  Reeve barked, anger oozing out of his voice.

"N-n-no, Sir." Beads of sweat trickled down the young man's face.  He shifted his body from one leg to the other, standing face to face with Reeve.  

Reeve sighed, mastering his emotions and turned from Black, taking a few steps toward the window.  "Do you have a gun?"  Reeve asked in a monotone voice.

"…yes, sir." Black hesitated before drawing the weapon from his side.  For an instant, Black suspected that Reeve would shot him on the spot.

Reeve reached his hand out for the gun.  It was light, cold to the touch.  The shiny black surface was in perfect condition: it had never been used.  He held the weapon out in front of him, his arm straight as an arrow.  Reeve didn't open the window.  He just cocked his head to one side, arm still extended, and fired.  

_Bang_.  

Black jumped at the sound, raising his hands to his ears.  He hadn't even seen Reeve take the safety off.  The window, of course, shattered upon impact.  Glass coated the floor.

"That's better."  Reeve tossed the gun back to Black.  Black was still shaking from shock.  

"… S-s-sir?"

"Oh," Reeve seemed slightly embarrassed, "I just remembered it was fall."

Black looked blankly at Reeve.

"Earlier, I was watching this rat, I mean pigeon, build a nest, you know?" Reeve tried to explain.  "I had to get rid of it."

Black's face, clouded previously, began to crinkle with confused understanding, "You shot a bird because it's fall."

"Smart kid.  Now, how did you get here? Car, bus, taxi?"

"I drove… was it diseased? Or some sort of robot sent to spy on Genus operations?"

"Didn't you hear me?  It was building a nest in fall.  I won't allow the stupidest bird in the city to procreate and spread its genes on to future generations.  Besides it's just unnatural… I mean, my GOD, it's fall!" 

Black opened his mouth to respond, but Reeve cut him off. "Then you can give me a ride down to Genus holding facility."

"Yes, sir, but Agent Reno…"

"I don't care what that asshole said, I'll talk to him myself when I get there."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa sat slumped over her knees, supporting her head in her hands.  She shook involuntarily from head to toe, her breath short and painful.  Crying had made her lungs sore and her mouth dry.  Streams of tears drifted down her face, glistening in the florescent light from the hospital's waiting room ceiling.  She felt as if someone had drained every bit of liquid out of her, and still the tears came.  Tifa had been there for hours.  And through it all, Barret had stayed beside her, holding her hand and fetching her numerous cups of coffee.  Now he stoked her back, saying nothing.  There was nothing to say.  It was a game of waiting… agonizing for all involved.  

Tifa took a deep breath, brushing her tears aside, and lifted her head to her surroundings.  Vincent sat across from her, erect in his seat, with Yuffie sleeping on his shoulder.  To her right was Barret, almost as worn out as she was, but still there to lend an encouraging smile as she glanced his way.  On her other side was Cid, fidgeting nonstop and having loud outbursts of cursing fits every so often.  His head was all bandaged up from the beating he was giving by Rude.  Tifa knew Cid blamed himself for what had happened to Cloud.  Oh, Cloud… she shivered even thinking of his name… Of course, Cloud had left a note… Tifa hated that note.  It was the most horrible thing she had ever read.  That he even needed to leave a note told her how hopeless his situation was… it was his goodbye, but what about her goodbye?  It just made her sick.  What Cloud had done was suicide.  But he owned a piece of Tifa's soul.  He had her entire heart… without him, she couldn't go on…

Tifa folded her hands, lowing her head with closed eyes.  Her mouth moved, but not a drop of sound passed from her lips.  She was praying.  Praying to God, praying to the ancients, but most of all, praying to Aeris.  What else could she do…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
